Maka's Adventures in Wonderland
by OrdinaryChild
Summary: Being kidnapped by guy with bunny ears is not an ideal day for Maka. They enter a mysterious land filled with weird landscapes, odd creatures, and too many secrets. To make matters worse, she finds herself falling for her kidnapper, as if she was falling down a rabbit hole. Wonderland!AU
1. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Maka's Adventures in Wonderland

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

A Soul Eater Fanfic

Disclaimer/the obvious stuff: Don't own Soul Eater, Alice in Wonderland, etc**.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm, summer day, the kind of weather you associate with picnics and frolicking in the fields. I could see the far stretches my father's property; the rolling verdant hills, the crisp stream where fish lazily swam, and the garden…<p>

Where my father was waving like a maniac…

"MAKA SWEETHEART~! COME TO PAPA! I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU!" he hollered.

I sigh. Spirit Albarn, my dad, was a womanizer who loved spending his money on one night stands and alcohol. In fact, those characteristics caused my mom to divorce him, four years after my birth. Yet, as strange as it sounds, he still loves me like any other father, if anything a little too much. Put some emphasis on the "little", though. He tries to make it up to me by giving me a huge allowance, my own floor in our villa, a personal maid, and other "little" things. Usually, I feel slightly better with these compromises, but today my dad has decided to have quality bonding time.

So. Here I am. Currently, I'm trying to stand as far away (100 feet away) as I can from my overly enthusiastic father. I've accomplished this by sitting at the banks of a small stream, while he's sitting in the on a checkered blanket. It's safe to say that he went overboard with the picnic since I can see the basket towering over the flowers in the garden.

"MAKA HONEY! PLEASE COMEEEEEEE~!"he yells again. Well, here I go.

"Coming, dad!" I shout. I stand and brush off the dirt on my skirt. Then, I walk towards my father, with a fake smile plastered across my face. Of course, he buys it without a second thought, and almost faints with happiness. He's way too easy to please. By the time I get there, he has finished unpacking the contents of his picnic basket. I see food taking up almost all the space on the blanket; sandwiches, chips, salad, vegetable platters (handpicked from the garden, courtesy of me).

"Dad, you realize there are just two people attending this picnic, right?" I ask.

"Well, as I was preparing out lunch, I couldn't remember what foods you specifically liked, so I decided to pack everything!" Ah. That explains the ginormous basket.

"That's okay." I reply. Spirit looks relieved and continues to rummage through the contents of the basket. He pulls out a stack of napkins, frowns, and looks back up at me.

"Maka, I think I forgot to pack my super special desert and some drinks. I'll be right back!" he says.

He skips back into the villa, with the huge basket. As soon as he's out of sight, I began to stroll through the garden. Like most of the property, the garden is extravagant, filled with herbs, flowers, vegetables, fruit trees and bushes, and ornamental trees. Scents float around, making me feel calm. However, I find only one place truly soothing in the garden, which is by the willow tree. The tree has stood in the same place for many generations, before the construction of the Albarn Villa. Yet, it still stands, strong against the forces of nature, sheltering me from the sun's rays. I sit by the tree, my back on the trunk of the tree and stretch out my legs. Even with the willow's shade, you can feel the warmth from the sun, kissing my skin. I gradually become drowsy, and a nap becomes a brilliant idea. My dad should be back soon, and I'm sure that he'll wake me up when he comes back. My eyes close, and I feel myself drift into sleep. That is, until I hear someone grumbling loudly while stomping up to me. I hear the person kneel beside me and yank my hand.

"We're late! We have to go, Maka!" someone complains. I groan and cover my ears.

"I'm sleeping dad…" I mutter. Wait. That doesn't sound like dad. He'd be prancing about while singing praises to me, instead of impatient. I open one of my eyes and gasp.

"Holy shit!" Pardon my French, but that was all I could muster at the time. In front of me was a tall teenage(?) guy, decked out in a white suit with a red shirt. He had white hair, but not the kind you associate with old people. It was more of a stark white color, the purest of shades. It was messy and pulled back with a red headband. And his eyes, oh god. They were a crimson red, alluring and staring at me, only a few inches from my face. He was handsome, yes, but that's not what caused me to use such improper language. On the top of his head was a set of bunny ears, which seemed to be twitching with anger. I couldn't help but to brush my hand into his ears, just to check if they were real. I gasped and then punched the stranger in the face.

Sorry, let me explain why I did this. My dad's rather paranoid, so he sent me various martial arts classes to "make sure I'm prepared for the real world". So in my 17 years in life, I've mastered aikido, judo, Krav Maga, and other forms of martial arts.

Anyway, the guy/bunny let a string of curses and glared at me. He didn't even flinch!

"Why the hell did you do that?! I'm just here to escort you!"

"To where? A human trafficking warehouse? I bet you're one of those pimps who lure young, dignified woman such as myself in your traps!"

The stranger snorted.

"As if anyone would kidnap a flat chested girl like you! You have some nerve to call yourself dignified and punch an innocent man as myself in the face."

"You are a complete stranger who wanders into my family property and stomps up to me, tugs my arm, and tells me I'm late for something!" I retort. The bunny dude then mutters something under his breath about women. Then, he grabs a hold of my waist, and throws me across his shoulder (i.e the stereotypical kidnapper grab-a-girl-and-run pose) and, you guessed it, starts to run.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"I sincerely apologize." he sarcastically replies. In a few strides, he's already across the garden and heading to the woods. I struggle, hoping that slinging me across his shoulder with only one arm makes him weaker. Unfortunately, the bunny dude is a lot stronger than he looks, and runs quickly for a guy in a suit. My training kicks in and I slam the palm of my hand into his neck. He cusses, but is still sprinting towards the woods. Damnit, he's way too fit. So, I decide to kick him in the groin, for obvious reasons. Again, there's no reaction besides some more curses. I scream from frustration. After all those classes, I'm still no match against perverts who kidnap innocent girls. The dude cringes and scrunches up his perfect features.

"AGHHH! Watch it, girl! The ears!" he angrily shouts. Hmm… a weakness against loud sounds. I guess that makes sense, because of those ears. I begin to yell and scream every insult known to man in English, Spanish, and Japanese (I am half Japanese, by the way). The bunny fella looks really uncomfortable, but STILL sprints through the forest. After a while, we arrive at a hole in the middle of the ground. I look at it, and see multiple possibilities; a secret drug cartel HQ, a prostitution ring, etc. The stranger looks at me in the eye and snorts.

"Sheesh, you are way too vulgar for a well-educated girl the red queen claims that you are." I can't help but to glare at him and give him the middle finger.

"Wait, what queen?" I say confused. Great, some I'm being kidnapped by a lunatic with bunny ears. Someone, anyone, please tell me this is a dream.

He ignores my question and redirects his glance to the hole we, erm, he stands by. "Whatever, down the rabbit hole we go!" he hollers with fake enthusiasm. He leaps into the hole, still holding onto to me.

We plunge into the darkness, and I can't help it. I hold on to the bunny guy with all my strength, and scream.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN After taking down my 2014 Alice in Wonderland themed calendar, I somehow saw Soul as the white rabbit, and this story was born. :P)**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

Maka's Adventures in Wonderland

Chapter 2: Falling

A Soul Eater Fanfic

Disclaimer/the obvious stuff: Don't own Soul Eater, Alice in Wonderland, etc.

* * *

><p>I held onto my abductor with all my strength, shutting my eyes and praying to the powers that be for forgiveness. Seriously! I haven't done anything wrong with my life, and if I kicked innocent puppies in my past life I'm sorry. I swear, I've never felt this afraid in my life, mostly because I stay at my father's estate. However, based on my self-defense instructor's lessons, I realized I needed to calm down and observe my surroundings. Which is easier said than done. Why, you ask? Because it was frickin' pitch black in the hole I was falling in. It was cold, dark, and seemed endless! To make matters worse, I'm being slung over someone stranger's, albeit a handsome one's, shoulder, and I was holding onto his… waist? I couldn't help but to get increasingly irritated.<p>

So, I decided to take action. I groped the air for one of those ears I saw earlier, sitting on top of his head, snatched it, and pulled it to my face.

As I did this, I felt his head snap towards me. "Oi! What are you doing?!"

I blew a fuse. "Oh, I don't know, being kidnapped by a thing that has no manners and enjoys snatching girls from their gardens? I can't help it but to attempt to run away from it."

The guy glared at me. Well, I bet that he's glaring at me, but I can't tell, since there's no light.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a noble anthromorphe in Her majesty's court (A/N I have no clue if someone coined the term yet, but its mine now). Obviously, you've never seen one before, child." he snarled.

I snorted. "You, noble? I don't think so. If you were noble, then we wouldn't be descending towards our eminent doom! Also, for your information, I am not a child! And what the hell is an anthromorphe?!" I shouted. I felt him cringe and pull his soft ear out of my grasp.

He replied in a snobbish tone "Anthromorphes have features of certain animals, and abilities relating to their animal base. In my case, I have excellent hearing, the ability to run quickly and jump far distances. All anthromorphes have more physical endurance than humans and typically work for the red queen. I too am working for the queen as an…escort, of sorts." The anthromophe paused. "And don't worry, there are only 2 minutes and 37 seconds left through this portal!"

Wait, hold up, I've never heard of any of the stuff he just said, and that queen was mentioned earlier. I bet this guy was a cult member for lunatic bunnies. Or kidnappers. Or some combination of the two. Hell, he probably drugged me, and I'm having hallucinations. The queen's probably the boss for the lunatics, possibly a brainwasher.

"Ha! You're funny, but I can't wait to wake up from this dream. I'm dreaming, right? Or maybe I'm going insane!" I slapped myself, hard, just to see if I could wake myself up. I giggled and felt my cheek burn from the impact. Wow, I must be really high, 'cause I was feeling pain in a dream. My companion, however, wasn't as amused as I was, and slung my body across him to carry me bridal-style. I felt his hand caress my cheek.

"Ugh, damnit, I'm supposed to make sure you came to the queen spotless. Now I'm really going to get a mouthful from her about my misconduct." he muttered. I continued to laugh like a maniac, oblivious to the increasing amount of light coming from below us.

The anthromorphe, or whatever he is, gripped me a wee bit tighter than before. "Hey, Maka? Hold on tight," he said "because in a ten seconds, we'll arrive at our destination". I did what he asked, because my conscience was telling me that this was just a really weird dream. I was looked down and saw what appeared to be a ginormous pink mushroom. A pink mushroom.

"Hey! Freak show! I see a mushroom!" I yelled happily. Also, I could see color again, and the face of the anthromorphe who was holding me.

"My name's Soul, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't care less."I shut my eyes, and waited for the dream to end. But, since the world(s?) hate me, I didn't wake up, and we crashed into the mushroom.

Surprisingly, we bounced on the mushroom a few times. It was as bouncy as the trampoline I had when I was younger. Eventually, we stopped bouncing, but I was overcome by a wave of dizziness. There's only so much a girl can handle in a nightmare. I heard Soul stand up beside me and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up gently. After he steadied me, I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped. I saw colorful mushroom, tall as trees, everywhere I looked, in every shade of the rainbow. They surrounded us, and I suddenly felt very, very small. And the grass beneath the mushroom was a lush shade of pastel green, with tints of other colors mixed in. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Same scenery. I groaned, realizing that I wasn't dreaming, because everything looked realistic. And that bastard the bunny mutant smirked at me and said three words that would change my life.

"Welcome to Wonderland."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, poor Maka. I kinda feel bad for her now, since she has no clue what's in store for her. Next up, the two will start their trek through the mushrooms and meet someone a bit…peculiar.<strong>

**Ok. I admit it. Screaming as you fall down a hole ain't Maka-like at all, but seriously, what sane person wouldn't. .. OOC alert for this chapter; she's being hysterical, in a crazy way.**

**I apologize for how badly I wrote this, but I really want to get over the falling scene.**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Where Am I?

Maka's Adventures in Wonderland

Chapter 3: Just Where Am I?

A Soul Eater Fanfic

Disclaimer/the obvious stuff: Don't own Soul Eater, Alice in Wonderland, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>I love snow days, 'cause I was able to post this chapter. <strong>

_Previously, one chapter ago…_

_I saw colorful mushroom, tall as trees, everywhere I looked, in every shade of the rainbow. They surrounded us, and I suddenly felt very, very small. And the grass beneath the mushroom was a lush shade of pastel green, with tints of other colors mixed in. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Same scenery. I groaned, realizing that I wasn't dreaming, because everything looked realistic. And that bastard the bunny mutant smirked at me and said three words that would change my life._

"_Welcome to Wonderland."_

* * *

><p>As I stared at the freak show, I felt my jaw drop and as I said one of the dumbest things I've said in my life.<p>

"Eh…?"

The anthromorph sighed. He focused his condescending gaze to me, looking at me with those uncanny red eyes of his. Now that we were standing near each other (on a freaking mushroom, may I add), I could tell that he was a good half a foot taller than me.

"Here, let me break this down for you. We are in Wonderland, which is a different realm from Earth." Well, that part I figured out. I've never heard of a 20 foot tall mushroom, or mutant humans.

"We entered via the Earth portal, which happens to be in the bounds of your estate. The reason why you here will be explained by the queen herself."

I blinked. "So, I'm stuck with you?"

"Yep." The 'p' was said so it popped in the end.

Crap. I have to get out of here. There's no way I'm going to stand here and wait for my imminent death. I'm not staying here with a loony and skipping through Wonderland, or wherever I am. I need to get back home, where all my books and sanity remained. I have to run as fast as I can, as far away from mutant creatures, and a way to distract the fella next to me.

And so the powers that be granted me mercy… as a book tumbled from above and crashed into the said man's head. He let out a surprised yelp as the massive tome collided into his skull, and collapsed into the mushroom we were standing on. For some reason, I wasn't surprised. I guess it's because I already hit my maximum stress capacity a while ago, as I tumbled down that hole. Portal. Whatever.

I spent less than five seconds to make sure that he was unconscious, and then snuck around his prone form to look at my savior. Surprisingly, it had a pure white color and was as thick as a dictionary. Nevertheless, I looked at the cover and saw a picture of what appeared to be a circle. The title read The Art of Symmetry, but the author's named seemed to have been erased by time. I snorted. What an odd book to come falling from the sky. I guess I'm not one to talk though, coming from a different world and all.

Well, if that book appeared from the skies and knocked out my abductor, then it's probably special. So, I snatched that blessed book that saved my sorry behind, and ran away without another glance at the poor sod. The mushroom had a large cap, so I spent a good twenty second running to the edge of the cap. Only then did I realized how high I was from the ground. For the hundredth time that day, I groaned. From where I was standing, the top of the mushroom was pretty high up from the ground, at least 10 feet from the ground. But, it was considerably lower than the ones surrounding it.

I took a deep breath, and silently prayed to nothing.

"Wonderland, if I survived all the shit you've dumped on me so far, then just let me survive this other exception. Please?" I vaguely remembered a parkour clip I watched a few days ago. If only I had really paid attention to it, I would be somersaulting down and land on the ground like a boss.

So, with not many options left, I clutched my book and jumped. And emit some more crude language on the way down. I landed on the ground, equal parts clumsy and gentle. I landed in some fairly normal looking grass, and grinned from sheer relief.

But where should I go? I'm in the middle of nowhere, and I don't have anything to guide me.

"Look to the left…" a low voice murmured. Eh? I don't remember seeing anyone besides freak show, who's conked out. Maybe I'm just being delusional. Hearing small voices isn't normal, especially when someone's alone and lost. I sighed and turn to the left (because my conscience could be smart), getting ready to wander aimlessly through the unknown.

SMACK. I see stars dance in my line of vision, pain blooming on my face, and blood dripping slowly from my nose. I clutch my pained nose, and flailed around, dancing like a madman. Some more undesired words are said, and I may have shrieked a few times in sheer anger. I glared menacingly at whatever I ran into.

What the heck… Of all the weird objects in the world, I happen to run into a glorious pole. But not just a normal pole. It reminded me of a candy cane, the colors swirling about the shaft with too many eye catching colors. I lifted my gaze to the top where there were so many signs, pointing this way and that, and hanging off at the most unusual angles. It was reminiscent of a hastily put together project that a kindergartener would do. All the mismatched signs were stark white in color, but one caught my eye. It was a blood red color and had the words 'Her Highness's Castle' printed clearly in black paint. Hm. Maybe I should head towards the castle. The creepy rabbit I was with before did mention a queen who requested my audience. I really, really wanted to smack some sense into the bitch who ruined my life.

Before all this drama, I seldom cursed, but now I cussed like a sailor. And I was abducted from my homeland/country/realm! Yep. I'm totally going to give that woman a piece of (the remaining portion) my mind. But the anthromorph wakes up, he'd probably bounce towards that direction also. Shit. I just needed a way to divert him for a long time. With his incredible speed and endurance, he'd probably find me and scoop me up within an hour.

At that very moment, the sign turned around and faced in the opposite direction it was pointing in. I blinked a few times and weird forces of Wonderland did not cease to amaze me.

Whatever, I'm grateful for the weird juju going on. When Soul, that creep, wakes up, he'll probably go the opposite direction towards my brilliant diversion. As a result, I began to stomp out towards the small clearing the sign was pointing at before. Heh. Guess this world loves me, leading me to the source of my problems.

Queen of Wonderland, here I come.

Just then someone groaned from pain. The mushroom top I was at previously at jiggled a few times and I froze in shock. The world hates me. I was expecting that book to knock him out for a good twenty minutes, but my luck loves to run out on me.

"Maka?"

I hightailed and ran as fast as I could to the clearing. For some reason, I was stilling holding onto the odd book about symmetry. Hopefully, my abductor hadn't seen me, and I doubt he had. I was running for my dear life, and I really didn't want to see the mutant again.

But what scared me the most was the brief flashes of pink fur I saw as I ran. I even heard some psychotic laughter, sending shivers down my spine. Well, that gave me a motive run faster and faster. What was wrong with this world?

FML.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing… <strong>

**ORDINARYCHILD'S CORNER OF SHAME! **

**Well that was a fun lil chappie. Any guesses on the mystery voice?**

**I swear the plot will be more interesting next time (Evades tomatoes being thrown at me). I just want the story to develop a little before getting real messy. Trust me, it will. So buckle up your nonexistent seat belts and strap yourselves onto a roller coaster.**

**Also, the story won't be identical to Alice in Wonderland. I just really like the setting and bizarre characters.**

**Love y'll who follow/fav/R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Shit

Maka's Adventures in Wonderland

Chapter 4: Shit

A Soul Eater Fanfic

Disclaimer/the obvious stuff: Don't own Soul Eater, Alice in Wonderland, etc.

Note: I apologize in advance for errors made in the story.

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on MAIW…<em>

_The world hates me. I was expecting that book to knock him out for a good twenty minutes, but my luck loves to run out on me._

_"Maka?"_

_I hightailed and ran as fast as I could to the clearing. For some reason, I was stilling holding onto the odd book about symmetry. Hopefully, my abductor hadn't seen me, and I doubt he had._

* * *

><p>The ground blurred below me as I felt a surge of adrenaline. The sound of my footsteps echoed in my ears and I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my forehead. My hair was sprayed about as I ran towards the Red Queen's Castle, or what I thought would be the Red Queen's Castle. The signpost was quite odd. I mean, it switched directions at the last minute! And then the laughter I heard as I ran from the mushroom forest… well there certainly was something living in those woods.<p>

My stomach announced its complaints with a loud grumble. I groaned. That bastard just had to snatch me right before lunch!

I shortened my stride to a slow jog. I felt out of breath and sweaty, but continued nonetheless. By now, I think I've been sprinting for a good ten minutes, but I don't have a watch or anything for the matter. In fact, all I have at the moment are my clothes on my back and the book on symmetry in my hand.

Obviously, I was still wearing the same clothes I was wearing back on Earth, a light green windbreaker and a pair of black leggings. I was wearing a white tank top underneath, which covered my ever-flat chest (being seventeen and having only an A cup really sucks). The outfit wouldn't be good for the cold, but nice enough for cool spring weather.

It seemed pretty warm around here, so I don't have to worry about my clothing that much, besides the fact that my clothing doesn't belong to this world. But the landscape here was equally as odd as the mushroom forest I landed in.

For starters, there was more light, which should be expected. Without the towering mushrooms, the sun was visible in the sky. Or at least I hope it's the Wonderland equivalent of the sun.

And the colors! They were so bright, popping out everywhere. Everything I see is so goddamn colorful, like the rainbow decided to puke happiness on the ground.

The grass was the color you imagine bubble gum to be; bright, pink, and sugary. And to call it grass would be a stretch, since it seemed much thinner and glossy, almost like candy floss. Hell, it even smelled like it! I could feel how soft it was, since it felt like I was walking on cotton balls. If I wasn't running for my life, I would've bent down to inspect it, and maybe taste some.

There were still a few more mushrooms scattered along the path, but they were smaller, around a meter to a meter and a half tall. And neon.

Yes, neon. Neon green, neon blue, neon pink, neon you name it. They even had neon polka dots. Some flowers grew beside them, a cluster of lilies, bluebells, and poppies. They looked pretty normal, compared to all the bizarre stuff I've been seeing.

I collapsed on the soft pink grass, laying down with my limbs sprayed about. Honestly, I've never been this exhausted in my life. I began to recall a show I saw on TV, some survival program. What did those survival people do in these situations? Gather food? Get water? Make a shelter? I don't even know what I can touch around here. In fact, what do I even know about Wonderland? I mentally listed everything I knew so far.

-I came via portal to Wonderland

-The bunny freak was actually an anthromorph named Soul

-Anthromorphes are basically people with extra abilities and share characteristics with a certain animal

-I was ordered to come by someone named the Red Queen

-Soul is looking for me right now

-I have a book on symmetry

-I found a signpost which had me running towards the Red Queen's castle

-I'm hungry. And yes, hunger is a priority in the middle of nowhere.

I sat up and glanced at the sky. I knew I had to go to the Red Queen's castle, to the woman who ordered my arrival in this strange land. But why? What made me, of all the people in the world, special enough to send the anthromophe to abduct me? And how did Soul even know my name?

Perhaps I shouldn't go to the court of the queen. I had no clue who I was going to face, nor did I know what they had sin store for me.

My stomach growled yet again. I stood; dusting some tufts of the pink grass on my pants, and faced the path I came from. Or what I thought was the right side of the path. I couldn't remember which side I came from. I muttered few words that would make a child run home screaming for the mother, feeling myself break into cold seat. This was really bad, a disaster on so many levels. The way I came from was indistinguishable: both sides of the path looked exactly the same.

I felt panic rise inside of me, reeling off me in waves. I'm an idiot. I should've figured a way to track my progress around here, like using pebbles or something. At least it was a 50/50 decision, since one was bound to get me to the castle, and the other would leave me right back to Soul. So much for optimism.

"Ex-excuse me…" I jumped, and almost screamed. That's it. I can't stand all this shit and stress happening around. My eyes narrowed and my mouth opened, ready to verbally abuse whoever just scared the living shit out of me.

"Look buddy, what the hell do you want?!" I spun around and faced the poor soul who decided to feel my wrath.

What stood before me was definitely an anthromorphe. A pair of black cat ears perched on the top of the anthromorphes's head, twitching in between a mop of pink hair. The anthromophe stood uncomfortably, shoulders slouched and limbs huddled together, with a fuzzy pink tail quivering in her hands. She wore a black hooded jacket which clung to her somewhat petite figure, and black jeans underneath. Her eyes were a deep onyx, unsettling and unusual.

"I… I was won-wondering i-if you were lost…" she stuttered.

I scoffed.

"Psh! I'm fine, I totally know where I'm going! In fact I was planning to go that way, to the castle. So, see ya!" I power walked out the right, secretly hoping it was the right way.

"Um… you're go-going back to the mu-mushroom forest…" she whispered. I stopped midstep and turned around slowly, facing the stranger again.

"Whoopsy, daisy. I meant to go the other way! Thanks for catching that mistake." She blinked a few more times, and let her posture shrink a bit more.

"Th-that's to the la-lake…"

She slowly raised her tail and pointed to yet another path. I frowned. How odd. I didn't see that one.

"And th-that's to the ca-castle…"

Crap. At this rate, I was going to be lost here forever. I laughed shakily and began to walk on towards the path her tail was pointing at.

"Thanks!"

I hustled to the path, my hand gripping the book hard to steel my nerves. My eyes viewed the ground as I continued to sprint off. That is, until I ran into something.

As I spun around falling to the ground, I looked up and there the cat-anthromorphe stood before me. But this time she looked different, to say the least. The anthromophe I saw before was the complete opposite of who I saw before. A crazed grin stretched across the entirety of her face, revealing a set of sharp white teeth. Her eyes were wild and looked at me, yet still seemed to not focus directly me. Her tail swished back and forth, reminiscent of a metronome.

"I… I can't handle strangers, especially ones that are human." She murmured as she leaned towards me.

I crab walked backwards, trying to put as much distance as I could from her.

"Hi again?"

How did she get here that fast without me noticing, and why was she even here? Before I knew it, her arm snaked out and grabbed a hold of my leg, but my training kicked in as I released a front snap kick.

She snatched my leg mid kick, and as her tail slid my hands together. I felt the fur bind my wrists together in a matter of seconds. If possible, her grin grew wider as her eyes began to dilate. She leaned further, so that we were nose to nose. Her tongues slid out between her teeth, a wet pink thing that touched my cheek. She licked the side my face, leaving me shuddering. I winced in pain as the anthromorphe began to giggle.

She muttered a few more words, almost inaudible. "I can't handle her wrath…Now I've separated from the queen's puppet, I suppose it's time for you to play with me. I love breaking my toys, and watch them sing. You need to make music for me, little human!"

She tightened her grip on all of my limbs and squeezed hard, hard enough to make me arch my back and release a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE CORNER OF SHAME<strong>

**Tehehe~**

**Still love me?**

**Love y'll who Follow/Fav/and R&R**


End file.
